Cold Blood
by Quig Alchemist
Summary: A murder has occured, and Ed is blamed for it. But who was it that died? Who really did it? Why is Roy so angry that he wants to kill Ed? Find out in this murder mystery...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blood flowed from the corners of Edward Elric's mouth. He squinted in pain, as he peered around the dimly lit, musky room. He golden hair was messy, and his black clothes were ripped and torn. Blood trickled from various cuts and wounds that covered Edward. His priceless auto mail had seen better days. His breathing had turned ragged; yet, he still stood tall, glaring at his foe in the shadows.

"Had enough yet?" Called a cocky voice from the opposite side of the room.

"Not a chance!" Yelled the FullMetal Alchemist, full of pride. He sprinted towards his attacker, and was swiftly knocked away with a punch to his jaw. Ed stumbled, and rocked back on his heels. The room he was standing in wasn't all that big, and was surrounded by dingy cement walls. There was only one way to the exit, and the person that had just punched him, stood in his way. At the moment, he couldn't exactly tell where that was. The entire room was spinning around him.

Edward charged again, and then jumped into the air. He sailed over the bloodstained floor, directly into the shadows; his fist held high. Ed was not expecting the sudden blow to his stomach. It lifted him under his rib cage, and threw him across the room. He collided hard with wall, and the cement cracked and crumbled over his black shirt and pants.

"You just don't give up do you?" Called the same voice, this time with a sneaky hint to it.

"I will never lose…Especially against you!" Ed struggled to get up again. He blinked back his tears, as he drove himself to his knees.

Ed glanced back towards the middle of the room, just in time to see a sliver of silver rush toward him. He didn't have time to react.

"Ahhh!" Ed screamed out in pain. He clenched his teeth as he stole a look at his left shoulder. A red handled dagger was firmly lodged into the wall, with his shoulder in between the blade and the cement. He knew that he was pinned, and there was no way he could pull it out. Both of his arms were too messed up, to muster the strength to pull the dagger from his shoulder.

Ed shifted his golden eyes back to the middle of the room, to see another silver dagger flying towards him. Ed had anticipated this next finishing move, and wiggled his body in pain, desperately trying to get out of the line of fire. He heard the dagger bury itself into the wall, as it grazed his left ear. Blood dripped from his ear, and he grinned. Edward stuck out his tongue, and licked the blood from the corners of mouth.

"You missed." Edward smiled, as if he had some kind of advantage. He pulled his head forward, but his head was being held to the wall. He swiveled his gold eyes, and saw that the dagger had been firmly stuck to the blond braid that had trailed down his back.

"Oh, no I didn't." Said the voice with the arrogance of victory. "I just put your head right where I wanted it. Now I can kill you for sure." The solitary light bulb that swayed overhead was almost dead, and cast many shadows around the room. A foot crossed under the light bulb, followed by the rest of the body. A satanic smile twisted on the man's face. His black hair and eyes gleamed in the dim light.

He stood tall over Edward, and he had his eyes trained on him as well. The man walked forward, and crouched over Ed, until he was eye to eye with him.

"Why…are you doing this?" Ed panted, as he glared at the cold man.

"You of all people should know!" He laughed with his hands on his knees. "You killed her! You killed the one person in this cruel world that I cared about!" He retracted his hand back, and slapped Edward across his face. It stung, and his hand was like ice.

"I…don't know what you are talking about!" Edward said, gasping for breath. The man grabbed the front of Ed's shirt, and pulled Ed close to his face.

"You know exactly of whom I speak!" The man yelled, obviously angry. "You killed Riza Hawkeye!" Ed's eyes grew wide, and the man in front of him was no other than Roy Mustang. Roy's eyes shook with madness, and he reached his hand to his side pocket. A much longer knife was reveled, and Roy took aim straight the blond alchemist's heart.

Edward had frozen completely. All he could do was shut his eyes, and scream his lungs out. He was about to be murdered in cold blood, and all he could think about was how this whole mess started two days ago…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'll have the chocolate chip muffin, please." Edward said smoothly to the lady behind the counter at the Joe's Pastry Shop. It was an early Monday morning, and the Elrics were just out from some breakfast.

"Are you sure you don't want the Strawberry _Short _Cake?" The brunette woman smiled at her joke. Ed clenched his fists, preparing to jump over the counter, but an armored hand grabbed his arm, and stopped Ed.

"Now Brother, I'm sure she was just kidding." Alphonse Elric said sweetly.

"Anything for you sir?" The woman asked Al.

"No, no." Al replied. "Just give him the muffin, and we will go." The brothers walked out of the store, with Ed still fuming over the short joke. Edward crammed every last crumb into his mouth, until there was nothing left but the paper-baking cup it came in. Ed smiled, satisfied with his afternoon snack.

"I love muffins!" Ed exclaimed suddenly. Al would have jumped, but he had grown accustomed to Ed's random outbursts.

"I'm sure you do." A deep man's voice said from behind. The two turned to look at him. He was a little under Al's height, and was dressed in dark clothes. He had worn out face, and had about a five-day stubble. He had light brown hair, and blue eyes. "I never thought that I would find you!" He exclaimed, and ran up to hug Edward.

"What the heck?" Ed yelled, and tried to scramble away from the man's grip.

"Oh, sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Uh, who are you?" Ed yelled again.

"I can't say…"

"Why not? I deserve at least some explanation, if you just come up, and hug me out of the blue!"

"We'll just say," The tall man said, as he leaned down to Ed's level. "I'm a friend, and you have known me your whole life." Ed gave him a 'duh' look, and turned to Al. They both just shrugged their shoulders.

"Fine. I know you." Said Ed unbelieving. "What are you doing here anyway?"

The man with the shoulder length hair smiled, and said, "I came to save your life." Ed and Al gasped simultaneously, and Ed's eyes grew wide.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Save me from what?" Exclaimed Edward shocked. Alphonse glared at the newcomer.

"Who wants to hurt my brother?" Al said in a deadly serious tone.

"Al…" Ed gaped, touched by his brother's concern.

"Well," The man began.

"FullMetal!" Barked Ed's superior, Roy Mustang, gruffly. "Where the heck have you been? I need you to do something for me!"

"Get off your lazy butt, and do it yourself." Yawned Ed. "I'm busy right now." Roy looked curiously at the man next to the Elrics.

"Who is this? Is it your old man? He looks just like you." Roy exclaimed.

"No! I would never speak to that _man_ that left me and Al to watch our mother die!" Tears pooled in Ed's eyes, but he sniffed them away, before the rest of the party could see them. "I don't care what you half to say, I, I, am leaving." With that Ed walked away, and Al soon followed.

"Brother wait!" said Al, chasing Ed. He looked back over his shoulder, and whispered to the man. "Meet us back at the Hotel Doro." He glanced at him quickly. "You do know where that is, right?"

"Yes, yes, Alphonse. I'll be fine." The man said, and shuffled away. Al ran off and thought, _How did he know me name? Nobody told him my full name._ He continued to ponder these thoughts, until he caught up with his brother.

"Brother? Are you okay?" Ed kept his head down.

"Al, if anything happens to me, promise that you won't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Ed, you know…"

"Promise me!" He shouted facing Al suddenly. His eyes were red from crying, and his cheeks were glistening with tears. He still had the devoted look in his eyes though.

"I promise." Al said sighing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Riza Hawkeye was combing her blonde hair in her bedroom of her apartment. She hummed softly to herself, as she smoothed over the wavy parts. She set the brush down, and gazed into the mirror. Her luscious brown eyes stared back at her. A small click was audible behind her.

"Hmm?" She turned around, and looked around her bedroom. The window was open, and the curtain was blowing in the light breeze. "I thought I closed that." Riza said curiously, as she got up, and closed the window. She looked out into the Sunday night moonlight. She turned around, and walked back to her stool in front of the mirror. A small footstep creaked across the carpet.

"Whose there?" She called a little more alarmed. She reached for her handgun, and drew it up in front of her chest. "Show yourself!" She cautiously peered around the room, and soon her gazed changed back to the mirror.

A man with a demented glint in his eye towered over her. Riza almost dropped her gun, but she was a trained gunman, and held steady. She whipped around, and fired almost super humanly. The man grabbed the wrist Riza fired with directly after the shot was taken. Hawkeye gasped silently, and fear possessed her eyes. "Help" formed on her lips, but she couldn't utter a word.

The man sneered, and slung Riza by her wrist across the room, which caused her to hit a bedpost. She screamed, as her wrist broke, and she lost her grip on her gun. It slid across the floor, and collided with the man's feet. He picked it up slowly, and threw it behind him.

Riza lay helplessly, trapped on the floor. She was paralyzed with fear. The man inched closer to her, crossing into the moonlight cast by the window. The light reveled ragged clothes, and scraped hands. It was what was IN his hand that mattered: A cold steel knife. He was a step away from the blonde woman, and his face was still hidden in the shadows.

"Sorry. You've been a good friend." Said the man's gruff voice. "But if I'm ever going to fix this, I need material." He grabbed the front of Riza's blouse, and lifted her up to eye-level. He stepped forward, into the light, and his features showed proudly.

Riza trembled, as she saw the knife lifted to her throat. The cold blade nicked her skin, and a drop of blood sparkled. The man smiled, but then he had a pained look in his eye. This didn't last long, and was soon replaced with madness.

Then her eyes traveled to his face. His hair was a scraggly blond mess, and his eyes were golden. She knew him. He noticed this, and made his move.

"Edwar…?" But she never got to finish this sentence, or any other. The man slit her throat, and Riza Hawkeye was dead. Blood glinted off the knife in to the moonlight, and dripped on the floor. He threw her quietly over his shoulder, and disappeared out the window. The only sign that anything had happened was a misplaced gun, and a stain on the carpet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Edward and Alphonse arrived at the Hotel Doro late that afternoon, and the never frowning doorman greeted them, as they approached.

"Good day Elrics!" He was an older man, and was a little on the crippled side. Though this never stopped him from doing his job with pleasure. He hobbled to the door, and swung it wide open.

"Hi, Bob." Said Ed tiredly. Al just waved politely. Bob still hadn't gotten used to the boy that always walked around in a suit of armor. Ed and Al walked over the threshold to the hotel, passing the old man in the process.

"See anyone _interesting _today?" Bob asked in an unusual tone. Both brothers spun around curiously. Edward had already had enough of the games and riddles, so he went right up to the man, and pointed a finger in his face.

"_He's _here isn't he?" Ed inquired in hushed tones.

"I showed his to your room. He gave me enough accurate information to prove that he knew you well." He smiled again, and Ed lowered his finger. Al clamped a cold metal hand on Ed's back, and pulled him towards the elevator.

"That was rude Ed." Al scolded, as they rode the elevator to the fourth floor. The doors opened, and the older Elric stayed silent. He walked into the hallway, and searched the many doors for the correct room numbers. _Here it is. Room 415. Now where is that key? _The man that they had met earlier was leaning against the door, holding a shiny brass key. It swayed back and forth on his index finger.

"Looking for this?" He snickered. Edward fumed, as he searched madly for his own key that was no longer there. He glared at the man, ran up, and snatched the key back. "You dropped it earlier today. Lucky I found it, eh?" The man chuckled to himself. "I knew that you would come here."

Ed fumbled with the lock angrily, and silently fumed. He was not someone to be messed with at the moment. Al gently moved him aside, and opened the door with ease. Inside was the best interior that anyone could have hoped for. It sparkled with newness, and was practically unused. This all brought a smirk to Ed's face, and he did a belly flop on the nearest bed.

"Mine!" Edward yelled, snuggling a fluffy pillow. The man was ushered by Alphonse to a chair next to the wall. Al sat on quietly on the edge of the unclaimed bed.

"Sorry to rush," The man began. "But I need to tell you everything. Quickly too." Ed's attention was back on the man, and Al leaned in, afraid to miss any important details. The sun had set in the sky, and night was quickly approaching. Moments that passed by felt like agonizing years.

"Get on with it!" Ed yelled impatiently.

The man smiled. "Brother, your just as I remember you." He dropped his chin to his chest sadly. "I just wished that you would have stayed that way." 'Duh' looks were etched on the two young alchemists' face. The man suddenly snapped his head to attention.

"The time stream has been ruptured by the Time Alchemist, Destiny Odell. She has managed to duplicate people at different ages in time." He sighed. "That's how I'm here. I am you from the future, Alphonse Elric."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The armored Alphonse Elric rose to his feet suddenly.

"That's crazy! He shouted. "I trusted you! You can't be me…that would mean that Brother got my body back!" The older Al just smiled.

"Yes, he did, but not in a way I would have wanted." He stiffened in the chair, and the two brothers next to the beds were listening intently. "You, you, killed someone." It was Edward's turn to be angry.

"Now wait a minute!" He yelled. "I would NEVER do that!"

"That's what you said long ago, but times changed, and you got desperate. You were an obsessive nightmare that nobody could understand. No one could talk to you, and you slowly started to go insane." Ed ward was shaking with horror, as his future was written out before him.

"No…I can't be…" He whispered. "Who did I, I kill?" He gulped, as he asked quietly.

"That I mustn't say." He looked sadly at the younger version of his younger brother. "What I _can _say is that the person you killed was used as material in a human transmutation to get your body back, as well as mine."

"And it worked, right?" Asked Al, already knowing the answer. Ed just stared out the window at the moon, lost in thought. It was getting close to midnight, and the brothers needed their sleep.

"Yes," Said the older Al, continuing the conversation. "But my girlfriend changed everything." He sighed again. "She's the Time Alchemist." The hollow shell of Alphonse looked quizzically at the man. _I get a girlfriend? _"She wanted to try and recover my body another, without resorting to murder. She ended up sending two people back to the past by accident." There was silence for a minute.

"So, how are you intending to save my life?" Ed asked, hands on his knees.

"The person that you killed…a good friend of theirs wants revenge. He will be looking for you, and he wants you blood." The three Elrics stared at each other, two of them disbelieving. Edward wanted to hear no more of this talk, so he began to pull off his boots.

"I think we need to sleep. It is late, and it'll give me time to think about what to do next." He shrugged off his red coat, and unbraided his blond hair. "Alphonse…my armored brother, I think that we might need to pull the sleeper sofa out for our guest."

"Yes, Brother." Said Al, as he began to pull the cushions off the couch. Al prepared the older Al's bed, and then prepared his own bed. Ed was asleep long before this, and he snored like a freight train. The older Al was asleep in time, and the metal Al just attempted to sleep, even though he knew it was useless.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The three were sleeping as peaceful as possible, after a night like last night. It was a bright Tuesday morning, and Edward was dreaming about Winry and being back in his hometown. He smiled in his sleep, rolled over, and snuggled his pillow.

"Winry…" He murmured, but all his pleasant dreams had changed as soon as a loud knock shook the door.

"Elric!" yelled a very unhappy Colonel. "I told you to report to Head Quarters immediately!" Ed glared at the door, and rolled out of bed. "I know you're in there…open up!" The two Alphonses also rose from the slumbers, and stretched. Ed dragged his head to the door, and scratched his head. He yawned as he unlocked the door, and frowned when he saw Mustang's displeased face.

"Now?" Ed whined, as he yawned again. "It's 7:00 AM! Why this early?" Ed complained to his superior. Mustang smiled a twisted smile, and clapped a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"I need you to come, because someone wishes to see you." Roy's black eyes gleamed with cunning. "Edward," He said quietly, getting deadly serious. "It's your father that's waiting for you." Ed was half asleep until this point. Now he was wide awake, and listening. "Do you still want to go? I know that there is some…trouble in your past with him." Mustang actually sounded concerned. More concern than Ed thought that the Colonel could express.

"Sure." Ed said shortly, turning around to go, and get dressed. "Just give me a minute." He walked to get his coat, gloves, and black boots. He pulled them all on with certain urgency, knowing that the rest of the day would be an exciting one. He twisted his blonde hair into a braid once again, and started out the door with Mustang. He waved briefly to his brothers, and he closed the door behind him.

When the two State Alchemists arrived at HQ, the rather bored receptionist greeted them. She waved lazily, as they passed by on the way to the Colonel's office. Roy opened his office door, and pointed Ed to the guest that sat in the chair. Ed recognized him immediately: It was himself! He had the same golden eyes, and the spark of determination within them. He had blonde hair as well, but he seemed to be missing auto mail.

"Edward!" He said happily when his younger self approached.

"What do you want _Old Man_?" Ed asked his older self that sat cockily in the chair. The man laughed, but his eyes hinted a flicker of madness. Roy waved shortly, and walked towards the door, as the Eds stared each other down.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk. I need to go and check on Lt. Hawkeye; she didn't come in the last couple of days." With that said, Roy exited, and the door shut with a click behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

On the way to check up on Riza Hawkeye, Roy stopped by the store to get a bouquet of roses, and a hot cup of soup. He figured that she must have been too sick to call, and probably even too sick to get out of bed. He arrived at her apartment and knocked on the door.

"Riza?" He called sweetly. "Are you okay?" Everything was dead silence within the room. He pressed his ear to the door, and strained to hear a faint sound of anything. A small whistle of wind whistled about. _Something's not right._ He thought, and pulled on his flame alchemy gloves. "Riza!" He yelled more urgently. "I'm coming in!" He snapped his fingers, and the lock's internal mechanism exploded. It smoked, and was slightly singed around the doorknob.

He flung the door open, and the door cracked from the force opening it. He looked around hopefully, but there wasn't a soul there. The window swung freely open on its hinges, and the room was pitch black. He searched the room, as he pulse quickened, and sweat began to collect. _Where is she?_ He thought frantically. His eyes soon saw a glimmer of metal on the floor near the dresser. He walked over, and examined a discarded gun.

His heart skipped a beat, as he dropped the roses and soup. He reached down, gloves still on, and picked up the gun. He noted faint fingerprints on the gun's barrel, and made sure to handle it with extreme care. It might have been there only evidence; unfortunately, it wasn't. He made his way to the open window, and began examining it. The glass was broken, and the bed near it had been skidded off its grooves in carpet by an unknown force. He squatted to the floor, and his eyes trailed to a small red stain in the tan-colored carpet.

He knew at that moment that Riza was _definitely _not all right. "Riza…" He mumbled, as tears formed in his eyes. He ran his finger an inch over the stain, daring himself to touch it. He didn't want to believe it; he couldn't. He did the only thing he could think to do, so he picked up the phone on Riza's nightstand, and dialed the operator. He wiped the tears that were now streaming down his cheeks, and straightened up.

He heard the line click to connect, and he yelled, "Operator!"

"Yes sir, I can hear you just fine." Said the bored voice on the other line.

"I need to speak with Colonel Roy Mustang's investigation department!" Roy said, enunciating his own name with pride.

"Just a moment sir." She said yawning, as he put him through. There were a few clicks and buzzes, and soon the opposite end began to ring.

"Hello?" Said Falmen's voice.

"Falmen? Why are you answering my phone?" Mustang screamed into the mouthpiece.

"Colonel? Uh, I, well you weren't here so…I…" Falmen stuttered nervously.

"That doesn't matter now!" Roy interrupted. "We have a huge problem at Lt. Hawkeye's apartment!"

"Please Colonel." Said Falmen blushing. "Leave your love life out of this."

"Huh? No! I think there's been a murder." He explained, as his voice turned low and deadly serious. "Send your best investigators at once!" Falmen gasped, shocked.

"Y-yes, yes sir!" Right away sir!" He said, and the two hung up their phones.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The two Edward Elrics stared at one another, trying to decipher what the other was thinking. Roy had departed only moments before, and they seemed to already be sizing each other up. Both of their golden eyes pierced with the same sheen as before.

"You still want to help your brother?" The older Ed inquired, breaking the silence.

"Of course I do." Edward seethed. "I've spent most of my life trying to find a way to do just that!" He glared at the man coldly. "But I don't want to help him by using _your_ way."

"My way?" He laughed cockily. "What way is this?"

"Murder." The small blond alchemist said shortly without blinking. His older self stopped laughing, and narrowed his eyes. He leered at Ed, and leaned towards him.

"Who told you?" He asked quietly, but not without purpose.

"_Your_ brother did." Edward said quietly. "He said that there was someone who wanted revenge for what you had done. The younger Ed put his hands on his knees, and leaned in as well.

"I killed her once, and in this time period, I did it again. I wanted to save you the trouble of looking for that useless Philosopher's Stone."

"Useless…?" The red-coated Edward gasped. His mouth hung open, and his head spun in confusion. His gold eyes searched for the answer that was not there.

"Yes useless!" The man yelled, loosing control. "I found it, used it, and it did _nothing_!" He shouted his words fiercely. "

"Useless…" The younger Ed still couldn't comprehend it all. He felt dizzy, and a bit sick. He stared at the murderer, ashamed by what he had become. H rose to his feet suddenly, and punched the air with his auto mail fist. "I will _never_ be a murderer like you!" He yelled.

"Never say never." He chuckled deeply. He smiled, knowingly, as if to a child. "I knew that you were too young to do it yourself, so I already killed her for you." Now he smiled menacingly. Ed was still standing, glaring at the man, but this time with a quivering lip. Then he got hold of himself, and smiled.

"Maybe your right." He smirked. "I _will_ be a murderer. I don't know how my future is supposed to turn out, and for all I know you're probably right. But there is _one_ thing that I know for sure: it'll be _you_ that I start with!" Ed clapped his hands together, and transmuted his right auto mail into a sword-arm. The other Ed rose from his chair, and prepared himself for a fight.

"I know all your tricks. This fight shall be useless." The older Ed smirked. "Everything that you have ever thought of, or will think of, I already know." Edward threw off his red coat, and charged himself with his auto mail blazing. Then the phone started ringing off the hook, and Falmen rushed in to answer it.

"I'll get it!" He yelled, as he nearly ran into Ed. He stepped back briefly to stare at the tall man he had nearly ran over. "Uh, hi?" He smiled sheepishly, and scratched his head. The phone continued to ring, and Falmen urged on to answer it. He slid across the desk, and snatched the phone off the hook. "Hello?" He listened for a moment wincing, and holding the phone back from his ear. "Colonel? Uh, I, well you weren't here so…I…" His conversation went on a bit longer, until he finally hung it up. He had stuttered, "Yes sir!" Into the phone before he had hung it up. He seemed to have received important orders, and almost immediately he was on a mission to fulfill them. The two Eds stared dumbly at Falmen as he scurried out of the office.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Roy's investigation team was doing the final check for any remaining evidence. They had discovered fingerprints on the gun, and a few stray blonde hairs on the carpet. There was also Riza's blood under the window. Mustang's team was just getting the DNA testing results back from the hair. The prints matched the same person's DNA. That same person was also working for Mustang in the military.

"We've finished sir." Said Fuery quietly, but I don't think you will like the results very much. Roy was facing the window, gazing out into the night sky. He whipped around quickly, and his look cut Fuery to the quick. "Here sir." Fuery said ushering the papers into the Colonel's hands.

"Thank you." He said shortly, grasping the pages with shaking hands. His eyes narrowed, and he gasped. The pages slipped from his fingers, and lost his balance and slid against the wall. "This…can't be." He shook his head, and looked at the pages sprawled across the floor. They read one name known for sure: Edward Elric. Roy took a deep breath, and straightened up. He didn't want his men to see him cowardly, and not in control.

He walked to the center of the room, and barked, "Everyone to me now!" His men rushed to him, practically knocking each other over. "Does everyone here know the results on this paper?" All heads nodded. The Colonel sighed. "I don't want one word of this out to anyone. No one must know, and this information must not leave this room." He pulled on his gloves once again. "I shall incinerate any evidence, and the rest of you shall forget _any _of this mess ever happened. Clear?"

"Yes sir!" They all yelled, and saluted. They stood there uncertainly, awaiting orders.

"Now leave!" Mustang shouted. "I have some business to attend to." He snapped his fingers, and the pages crinkled and burned. Everyone that had been present, was now gone. He took one last look at the apartment, and a tear sparkled down his face. Though it was gone almost as soon as it came. Mustang walked into the hallway, and shut the door. He then snapped once more, and melted the edges, and lock on the door to keep any unwanted guests out. He knew that he would have to deal with that eventually, but now, he had blood to pay. Elric's blood.

Roy was on his way back to HQ, and trying to come up with a plan to make Ed suffer. No, he wanted to kill him. Ed had taken away the love of his life, and that wasn't something so easily forgiven. He was in his military provided vehicle, and his hands shook slightly on the wheel. Every turn he made was faster than before. He willed himself to get there, and yet he was hesitant. Elric had been the military dog for 4 years. He couldn't just _kill_ him. But he had to; it was for Riza.

He pulled into the parking lot, and cautiously stepped out of his car. Riza Hawkeye got out of the passenger's side. Roy stopped, and blinked. She faded away into the passing breeze.

"Riza." He mumbled. "I will avenge you." He put on a straight face, and continued walking into HQ. He coasted in through the doors, and walked to his office. He knocked on the door and let himself in. "FullMetal?" He called twitching. Edward held his face in his hands, and looked to be crying. The man on the other side of the room was smiling.

"Colonel?" Edward said in a weak voice. "What is it?" He stood, and swayed on his feet. The started to stand up, but sat back down quickly before he noticed. Roy felt like FullMetal looked: a nightmare of sobbing.

"Dry it up, and follow me!" Roy said all business. The shorter Ed wiped his eyes, and followed Roy to his death.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 of Cold Blood

The two Als sat, and had room service bring them lunch. They chattered quietly about this and that, as the older Alphonse tried not to give many things away about the future. They laughed here and there, and all the while the armored Al became more and more desperate for his real human body again.

Don't worry!" The older Al assured. "You'll get your body back. You have a great brother, and he will always put that priority first." He smiled at his younger self. Suddenly, there was a great flash of and gust of wind. Both Als shielded their eyes, and peeked once the noise died down.

"Alphonse?" Asked a quiet voice. "Alphonse! It really _is _you!" The 15-year-old Al still hadn't figured who was talking to him. "I missed you so much! I thought that I would never find you ever again." Someone came and bear-hugged the man, and he laughed. Al looked intrigued on the situation, and was quite confused.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"This," The older Al pronounced. "Is my girlfriend, Destiny Odell, the Time Alchemist!" He hugged he tightly, and she giggled. "So what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Well, I've been searching for quite sometime now. Day and night with hardly any sleep." She moaned.

"It must have been difficult." Her boyfriend whispered.

"Beyond." She continued. "Anyway, I finally located you, when the future was changed. So now, I'm going to take you home to the proper time!" She smiled. The younger Al just stared, totally confused.

"Uh, excuse me?" The little Al squeaked out uncertainly. "What changed in the future? Was it something brother did?" Al asked eagerly. Destiny sighed, stood up, and walked over to Alphonse.

"That I cannot tell you. You'll have to see for yourself when it gets here."

"But how will I know what changed if I never got to see it in the first place?" Exclaimed the younger Al. Destiny sighed again, and was silent.

"Don't worry about it Alphonse!" His older self called. "Everything will work out in time." He smiled, and then looked to Destiny. "Are we taking Edward back with us?" Destiny had a pained look on her face, as if she didn't want to answer.

"No dear. He still has a part to play, and I'm afraid I can't tell you in what way." Destiny said sadly, but then smiled happily. "Are you ready to go Aly-poo?" _Aly-poo? Ew, gross. _The younger Al thought.

"Of course!" The man shouted back. "Let's go! Hey, maybe Edward is already in the future, waiting for us." He smiled hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe…" Destiny smiled, but what she really felt didn't show. She crouched down to the floor, and began drawing a complex transmutation circle. "I have to get the runes in the exact right place in relation to the lines, because if I don't, we could end up somewhere completely different!" She smiled as if it was no big deal, and completed her circle. "There!" She said. "All finished!" She placed her hands down on the circle, as she and her boyfriend stepped inside. There was a great flash of light, and Al and Destiny had gone back to their own time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Edward followed the Colonel, staring at his boots, the whole way down the corridor. Tears were still fresh on his cheeks from his conversation with his older self. He kept walking until he suddenly looked up when the Mustang stopped walking. Roy had his head down now, and grumbled something inaudible under his breath.

"Where are we going sir?" Ed asked quietly. Roy remained silent, and pointed to the door on his right. Edward got the point, and walked swiftly inside. There was a tiny chair in the middle of the room, and a dusty light bulb swung solemnly over head. Ed had just got inside, when he heard the door lock click. He turned back around, alarmed, and gasped as Mustang approached him. _What he said, my older self, it's…true!_

"Sit." Mustang said surprisingly calm. Ed sat quickly, eyes wide with fear. "Do you know why you're here?" He continued, and paced back and forth across the room. Ed looked at the grimy floor.

"No. Whatever the problem is, I had no part in it." Ed said just as calm, fearing the out come. Roy stopped, and turned to face Ed, sliding on the soles of his shoes.

"Really?" Roy questioned, as he voice changed a little. His eye twitched again, and he got closer to Edward. "Why do you deny what you do not know?" His nose was practically touching Ed's, and his eyes gleamed menacingly.

"I know that I have been wrongfully accused of something. That's all. I don't want to here this physiological crap." Edward glared at Mustang's hard black eyes. Roy's eyes narrowed more, and Ed could see some thread in his mind snap. The Colonel had lost it.

"You did it, and you know it!" He stood to his full height, and reached into his pocket. He dug around for his gloves, but he could find nothing. "Where are they?" He muttered, angrier than ever.

"I took the liberty of removing them from your pockets before we left your office." Edward said proudly. "I knew that you don't really need them in head quarters. Right?" He smiled, thinking that he might have spared his own life. Roy smiled also, which made Ed's quickly diminish.

"You think that just because I don't have my gloves, means that I can't torture you, you'd be wrong." Roy's smile turned pure evil, and he reveled 3 silver daggers. Ed turned pale, and jumped off the chair. "I will make you suffer the way _she_ suffered!" He screamed, and lunged at Ed. Edward thought he dodged the blow, but it was actually just a fake, and the real swing came an instant later.

"No!" Edward yelled, seeing the inevitable. "My arm! You, you, cut the nerves! I can't move my arm!" It was true. Roy had struck out to enable Ed from using his alchemy. The only way to do that was to break his auto mail. Mustang had used the tiny blade to cut the miniscule wires that connected Edward's nerves.

Roy smiled again, and swung his fist towards Ed's stomach. Edward easily dodged, but once again, he didn't see the second move coming. Roy's other unequipped hand smashed against Edward's face. Ed's eyes boggled, as blood flowed from his nose and mouth. The force knocked him back off his feet, and he fell on the floor. Roy walked up to him, bent over, and extended a hand to help him up.

"What is this?" Ed exclaimed, more confused than before. He was already out of breath, and reached up cautiously, to grab Roy's hand. Ed took it uneasily, and almost instantly, Roy tightened his grip, and launched Ed over his head, and into the cement wall. It crumbled around him. Ed then rose shakily to his feet, as Mustang launched another assault. He was ready for him this time, and blocked the first and second move. Roy backed off, and gazed at Ed, trying to find an opening.

"Admit it!" Roy yelled, trying to make Ed lose it.

"No!"

"You know you did it! I've pegged you!" The Colonel screamed, charging Edward again. Roy wasn't known for his hand-to-hand combat, but even revenge can change that in a man. He kicked Ed in his right shin, and snatched a hold of his useless auto mail arm. He slung it side ways, and smashed it into Edwards's head. Death seemed almost sure for Edward Elric now, and no escape made itself available.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Before Roy dragged Edward away from his older self, the two Eds had a talk. They sat there, glaring at each other shortly after Falmen hurried off. They both sat in chairs an equal distance apart.

"Well, what else have you got to say to me?" The Edward with auto mail yelled. He narrowed his eyes. The man chuckled to himself as if he was teaching a child.

"I know what happens in _this_ future." He smiled, and continued. "My future has changed completely, and never will be the same. Yours, on the other hand, has changed, and it is near impossible to fix it." There was an evil glint in his eyes.

"Then tell me what it is. It's not like it will make a difference! You killed someone, and that will most likely come back to bite me. What is a little sentence going to do for me?" The younger Edward was genuinely angry with the calm man that sat in the chair.

"You really want to know?" The older Ed said coyly. The younger rolled his eyes, and pouted.

"Yes."

"Fine, just remember, you asked." He cleared his throat, and began the sentence that changed Ed's young life. "You will die by the end of this day. There is no doubt. I will not tell you who is your murderer, for that would spoil the fun." A twisted smile crossed his face, as he noticed the teenager's reaction. Ed had the look of terror on his face, and he believed the man's words entirely.

"You're…lying." He muttered, not believing his own words. Tears began to streak his cheeks. "I don't want…to die…" He looked longingly for answer, but found none.

"Too bad." The older Ed yawned. I knew you would handle it like a child." The now crying Ed glared at the man relaxing in the chair.

"I'm…not a child anymore." He said firmly.

"Really? Then why are you crying like one?" He grinned in sadistic pleasure, and the tear stained boy just stood as fresh tears poured from his eyes. It was like the dam broke, and there was no safety catch on his emotions. Edward shook from the depths of his soul, and cried his eyes out.

"Just shut up!" Ed yelled to the man. "I don't see how I ever became such a heartless creature! You are…despicable!" His words were drowned out by the sound of footsteps down out in the hall.

"But that's just it. You _did_ become me then, but now, you'll die before you get the chance." The man named Edward Elric smiled ever more, and his younger self held his face in his hands and sobbed. The inevitable had come. He had been through it all, and this is how it was going to end. He didn't even get Al's body back…

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and the door opened swiftly. The Colonel walked in looking distraught.

"FullMetal?" He called. Ed was still crying, but looked up to see the man that had just arrived through the door.

"Colonel?" He gasped weakly through the tears. His older self began to stand up at the mention of his name, but he sat quickly realizing that he had retired that name long ago. Old habits die hard. "What is it?" Ed said, and sniffed back more tears.

"Dry it up, and follow me!" Roy barked, as Edward wiped his eyes. _Is Roy going to kill me? No, he's my superior. He wouldn't do that._ Thought Ed, as he followed Roy down the hall. He looked back briefly to see his older self smiling like a demon. Then the door to Mustang's office shut with a small, almost inaudible click.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"You killed Riza Hawkeye!" Colonel Roy Mustang yelled at Edward as he stalked closer to the young boy on the floor. Ed was messed up, bleeding, and beaten to a pulp. The young blonde alchemist's eyes grew wide, as the Flame Alchemist reveled a long sharp, knife. The boy shook with terror, and thought, _Roy's my murderer! _Mustang took another step, and aimed his weapon straight for Ed's heart. Edward screamed as loud as could, and his voice echoed the sound of dead. Roy plunged his knife all the way through Ed's heart and out the other side of his back.

"You deserve that!" Roy screamed with tears in his eyes, as he twisted the blade. Ed's mouth hung open, and his pupils dilated. His dead eyes stared out into nothingness.

Edward Elric was dead.

Ed's body was limp in Roy's arms, and he slumped over. Mustang's eyes widened, and he dropped Ed's lifeless body onto the concrete floor. It made a thud that echoed around the small room, and brought Roy to his knees. He shook uncontrollably now, and tears flowed.

"Riza…" He cried, knowing that there was know way to bring her back. "No!" He screamed, realizing what he had done. The realization had not hit him till then: Ed was as dead as Riza was. He hadn't even thought about what the consequences would be for this crime. He stood suddenly, as his legs shook like mad. He ran to the door that he locked, and unlocked it with unsure fingers.

As soon as the lock was undone, the door was flung open from the other side. The unexpected force of the door opening knocked Roy back off his feet. He lay sprawled on the ground as he saw a person silhouetted in the light. But it wasn't just one person; it was a man carrying the body of the woman.

"Everything happens for a reason Mustang." The man growled, and invited him self in. He walked swiftly past Roy, and approached the dead center of the room. "You should have learned that by now."

"Hohenhiem?" Roy squeaked out, as he noticed the blonde hair. Mustang still hadn't figured out whom the strange man was carrying, although he should have known better than anyone.

"Don't _ever_ confuse me with him." The man said shortly. "I'm him from the future." He said pointing to the lifeless boy on the floor. Roy gave confused looks, and the older Edward turned around to face the Colonel. Roy gasped when he saw the body of the one he wanted to avenge. Riza Hawkeye.

"You…did you kill Riza?" The Colonel asked, frightened.

"That's the first correct assumption that you have made all day!" He exclaimed. He dropped Riza roughly to the floor. Roy glared at Edward, and rushed to her side. "Don't waste your time." Ed said chuckling. "She's been dead for nearly two days." Riza's face was white as a sheet, and she was as lifeless as the other murdered blonde.

"What do you intend to do with her body?" Said Roy angrily as he stood straight, and cracked his knuckles.

"I'm going home."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What do you mean, 'going home'?" Roy Mustang inquired. He bent down, and cradled Riza's dead body in his arms. Roy lifted his head, and gazed at her murderer.

"I'm going to use her body in a transmutation, so I can return to the future." Edward laughed; knowing how much pain it caused the Colonel. Roy gritted his teeth, and slowly lowered Riza's head to the ground. He placed it with care, and brushed the blonde stray hairs away from her pale face.

"Are you telling me that you just killed her to go home again?" Roy yelled in angry tones. A tension filled the air as Roy rose to his feet, and reveled another red handled dagger. Ed narrowed his eyes, and also unveiled a knife. His was a bit shorter than Mustang's, but Ed's skill surely make up for this disadvantage.

"Precisely." Ed sneered, and charged the Colonel. Roy dove away, and slashed low at Ed as he sprinted past. Ed jumped faster than Roy had anticipated, and flipped through the air. He kicked off Roy's knife, and hurdled over him, landing behind his back. Mustang turned around desperately, trying to face his attacker. _It's almost like he planned that!_ Roy screamed out in his head. His knife had slid across the floor, almost touching the murdered Ed's boots.

Edward smiled, and made a mad dash for the dagger near his younger self's feet. Roy followed quickly, reaching out for the blade. Suddenly the blonde man stopped, and Roy slid by him. Ed smiled, as he saw Roy's confusion, and threw his own knife into the Colonel's back. Roy bellowed in pain, and blood blossomed through his shirt. Ed swiftly jogged around the stunned man, and scooped up the abandoned the knife.

"You can soon be with your sweet Riza." Ed chuckled, as he watched Roy stagger. Roy stepped forward shaking, and gasping for breath. The knife was lodged in between his shoulder blade, its red handle splattered with drops of blood. Roy raised his hand, reached diagonally across his shoulder, and placed his hand on the hilt of the dagger. He gritted his teeth, as he stole a glance at the grinning Edward: he still held Roy's knife.

Roy began pulling slightly, but pain over whelmed him, and he collapsed to his knees. He counted to three slowly in his head, and jerked the blade from his back. He yelled, but kept himself composed. Roy held the knife in front of him, as his own blood ran down his fingers. He slowly put on foot up, and then the other, until he was standing again. He grit his teeth, and made a stance that said, "I'm ready to end this."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Do you seriously think that you can win?" Jeered Edward, as he twirled his blade playfully. Mustang smiled.

"I know I can win." He said calmly, as the blood dripped steadily on the ground. "You might be much stronger than him." He said gesturing to the blonde boy lying in a pool of blood. "But I can still beat you. I will make you suffer as she did." Edward yawned.

"Now where have I heard _that _before?" He smiled, and ran to Roy again, attempting to catch him off guard. Roy was ready this time, and dodged away to the edge of the room. He made sure to drag his heel, as it left a smudge of red behind. "Why are you running away if you think you can beat me so easily?" Ed said cockily. Roy remained silent, and walked slowly along the edge of the wall.

Edward now became angry because he was ignored, and leaped towards the Colonel. He dove knife extended in his hand, and aimed for Roy's throat. Mustang ducked suddenly, and Ed crashed into the brick wall, splitting his head open on the side. Roy smiled as more blood dropped to the ground, except this time it wasn't his. Roy continued to run around the room, distracting Ed by not answering when he was taunted.

"Answer me!" Edward yelled. "You can't forever! We're in a closed room, and the only escape is death." He rushed towards Roy again, and yet again, Roy easily dodged. It was almost as if he wasn't even paying attention to Ed anymore. Roy finally stopped when he got to the next wall, and gazed around the room.

Ed stood menacingly watching the Colonel confused by his actions. Roy smiled, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Edward Elric." Roy began.

"What?"

"You finally got a little taller after all those years of being such a little shrimp." Mustang grinned, as Ed's mouth dropped to the floor. Half of him felt confused, the other half began fueling his short temper.

"What did you say?" Ed snapped, as his eyebrow twitched. Roy stopped smiling, and pointed to the ceiling above Edward's head. Ed looked up cautiously to see the dusty light bulb swinging overhead. "What…?" But he realized it a second too late.

Roy chunked his knife into the light, which instantly shattered, leaving the place dark. It only lasted a second though; the room quickly lit up with fire. The fire was shaped like Roy's transmutation circle. Fire surrounded Edward, and began to close in on him. Roy smiled, knowing that he had Edward beaten.

"Roy!" Edward screamed as the flames engulfed him. They danced off Roy's blood stained blade, and he turned away from the gruesome scene. His screams rose, but they eventually died along with their owner.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The flames began to die, and sweat streaked Roy Mustang's face. He was out of breath, and was short on blood. It continued to flow out of the wound in his back. Soon the room was completely dark, and all that was left was a pile of ashes around some smoking bones. Riza and the younger Edward's body were only singed. Roy had managed to move the attacking Ed away from the two murdered victims, while he set him up for a fiery death.

Roy walked towards the center of the room, where the older Ed once stood. He stooped over the skull, and gave it a kick. It rolled a bit, but began to crumble on the way. He gazed around the room full of death, and he began to regret before. _I killed Edward when he had done nothing wrong. _Roy thought sadly. _He was innocent, and I slaughtered him. _The Colonel felt a tear slide down his nose, and the only sound audible was the splash of it hitting the ground.

He shuffled his feet toward the blonde boy he killed before. He crouched down, and looked over him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I shouldn't have…I…" The words strangled him, and he felt more tears shimmer on his cheeks. He closed his eyes, and held his face in his hands. More tears dripped through his fingers. "I…" He choked. "I will bring you back." He finished, and stood up. He wiped his eyes, and looked over to the opposite of the dusty room.

Riza's lifeless body was smudged with soot and ashes. He staggered toward her, pleading for her to wake in the depths of his heart. This time he couldn't contain himself anymore; he collapsed to the floor and trembled in sobs. He hugged her cold body, trying to grasp any warmth he could find.

"Riza," He sobbed. "I love you…but I have to help him…" He squeezed he tighter and pulled her closer to his chest. "It's the only way…" After a moment or two, he picked her up, and rose to his feet. She flopped lifelessly in his arms, as he walked towards Edward. Blood smeared the blonde alchemist's face, and there was an expression of sadness.

He put Riza's body directly next to Edward's and backed up to observe the scene. He had sniffed back his tears, but his eyes were still red. He reached behind him, and jabbed his finger in his wound. He winced as he did so, and fresh blood flowed. He looked at his finger that was covered in blood, and began to draw a human transmutation circle on the ground around the two murdered blondes.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Roy Mustang had just completed the last rune in the human transmutation circle. The entire circle was rather large, and drawn solely with his own blood. It surrounded the two victims of murders, one of which was his. He was feeling weaker than ever, but Roy was finally happy that he was doing something right.

He stood up, and knelt down to Riza's face. He gazed into her face for the last time, and began to tear up again. He stopped himself, and closed his eyes, letting tear drops splash on her face. He leaned in, and kissed he icy blue lips, wishing for the color to return. Once again, it did not.

"Good bye Riza Hawkeye." Roy said shortly, and returned to the outside of the circle. He stepped lightly trying to prevent any blood from smearing. He took a deep breath, and held it for a long time. He repeated the process several times until he felt that he could continue. He put his knees on the edge of the circle, and lowered his shaky hands.

When they made contact the room was once again illuminated with the glow of alchemy. Roy had never attempted a human transmutation before, so the experience was all new to him. The lights swirled, and everything got blurry. He looked longingly as Riza's face completely disappeared seconds after he pressed his hands to the concrete.

Then everything went black. A chill swept through him, and penetrated his heart. It left his very bones quaking. It was blacker than the coldest and most dark night anywhere. He looked around desperately trying to find a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Why are you here, Roy?" Said a floating, almost dead voice. "Why have you crossed into the realm of the sacred Gate?"

"What?" Roy asked confused into the darkness. "I don't understand…" His mouth was suddenly out of words to describe the powerful feeling he got from the enormous gateway in front of him. The Gate was a massive structure, hundreds of feet taller than himself. He gazed up in awe, nearly forgetting his purpose for coming here.

"Why are you here, Roy Mustang?" Called the echoing voice softly. Roy jumped back in fright, and looked all around, but he saw no one. He decided it was best to answer.

"I," He began, afraid to go on. "I want to save a young boy. I have an equal trade for him. It should be enough; more than enough on my heart." He sighed, and made a fist with his hand. "I'm giving you the love of my life for this young alchemist!" he yelled angrily. "Give him back! Riza was all I had, and I'm giving her up for his life!" He was almost crying again when the Gate began to creak open.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A cold, dead feeling engulfed Roy as he stood in front of the Gate. Its doors were covered in carvings, runes, and ancient markings that meant nothing to him. The Gate creaked open ever so slowly, reveling hundreds of eyes that watched Roy's every movement. Mustang was speechless again, and stood gawking at the gigantic doors.

They had finally reached the extent of opening when little black hands reached out, and grabbed Roy firmly.

"What?" He exclaimed as the distance between himself and the ominous Gate shrank. Roy struggled to escape their grasp, and closed his eyes. He was feet from tumbling into the eternity of darkness, when the tugging suddenly stopped. Roy's eyes shot open to revel a most shocking sight.

The hands were gone along with the black, and in the middle of the bright room stood Riza Hawkeye. She smiled, and looked most beautiful with the stars dancing around her. Roy gasped, and his mouth hung open. She was wearing a long white dress, fit for a queen. Her hair was down with waves of gold flowing through it.

"Riza…?" Roy called unbelieving. He walked closer, longing to feel the warmth of her skin. He reached out, and grabbed the sides of her face, as she did the same. "Riza…?" He said again, as vacant as before. She laughed warmly, and kissed his forehead. Roy blushed, and held her hands, never wanting to let go again.

"Roy." She said quietly, but not without strength. "Don't feel afraid of the consequences you shall face on your return, and certainly don't feel guilty." She smiled again, and took a step backwards. Roy's eyes couldn't lie; she was really in front of him.

"Riza, don't leave. I need you."

"Edward needs you more." She said kindly, as she took another step back. Roy bit his lip, knowing that she was right, and let her smooth hands slip through his fingers. All of the light began to dim, and Riza's face became a swirling mist. His body began to grow cold, and his sense of direction diminished. He closed his eyes, and in a moment, it was over as quickly as it had started.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Roy still had his eyes shut tightly, awaiting the end. He felt like crying. He felt like dying. Neither would come no matter how much his heart pained him. He could see the misty swirls of alchemy through his eyelids. It was cold in between the Gate and death. He feared that it would never end.

Then everything stopped, and Roy felt his knees connect with the ground. He awkwardly cracked open an eye, and peered at his surroundings. He was shaking and sweating profusely. Roy was still in the same position before he attempted the human transmutation. His hands were on the edge of the smeared circle of his blood, exactly where he had left them.

Riza's body had disappeared completely, but Edward's was still there and intact. Roy looked at Ed's body, and the wounds from before were gone. The color had returned to Ed's face, and his nose twitched a little. His eyelids fluttered, and he sleepily opened his eyes. Ed stared straight up at the ceiling, forgetting what he had been doing there in the first place.

"Edward?" Called Mustang quietly praying. He crawled forward on his hands and knees until he was right next to the blonde boy. Ed's golden eyes were unfocused, and he blinked many times.

"Colonel?" Ed yawned, and closed his eyes. He seemed to forget the past events, but they suddenly came back to him in a flash. His eyes snapped open, and he grabbed the front of Roy's shirt with his left hand. The Gate hadn't repaired his non-human parts. "What the hell?" He yelled angrily. "You, you, tried to…to kill me!" Ed stuttered, and glared at his superior.

Ed held tightly, but his grip soon loosened when he noticed Roy's face: it was worse than he had ever seen the Colonel look before. Roy's eyes were red and puffy, and tears stained his cheeks. Blood smeared his face along with soot and ashes. He was an absolute mess.

"Edward…I…" Roy began, but the words died in his throat. He looked helplessly up the blonde alchemist, and slowly pulled Ed's hand off his shirt. "Let me explain." He said with no enthusiasm. "If you're willing to hear it." Ed peered curiously at Roy, and nodded quietly.

Mustang began to explain the murder of Riza Hawkeye, and the evidence that he had found. As he did so, the two exited the room, and walked towards the parking lot. Roy claimed that he needed some fresh air. The two sat down on the leather seats of military vehicles, as Roy explained how Edward was framed.

Ed was unnaturally quiet as Mustang explained every detail. He sat staring out the window, and listening intently. When Roy arrived at the part where he had sacrificed Riza's body to save his life, Ed gasped and stared at Roy with respect. He never knew Roy could be so giving to another creature before.

Roy never moved throughout the entire conversation, and kept his eyes focused on the road. He never even moved when he had finished explaining, and told Ed about how he brought him back to life. Ed stared out the window, but he suddenly turned and yelled at Roy.

"Why Mustang?" Ed yelled confused. "Why would you give up her for me? It doesn't make sense! You loved her, and yet you chose me instead. Why?" Ed didn't blink as he waited for Roy's reply. The tension increased, as Roy turned to face Ed.

" 'Why?' you ask?" The Colonel began. "You were innocent, and yet you were killed. _I_ killed you. I had to make things right in this world, and there's was only one way to do that." Roy took a deep breath, and steadily continued. "Yes, she was also killed, but it was different with you. I did what I had to. End of story." He was still looking straight at Ed, with a gaze that pierced his heart.

There was a long moment of silence as the two stared at each other. Neither one saw the car that crashed into the driver's side of their car.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Roy Mustang's car flipped and tumbled down the road, and soon resembled a piece of crumpled paper. The two alchemists inside held on for dear life, as they were cut and bruised. The windshield had shattered, and door on Edward's side had come off. Two of the tires rolled on lazily, and the back axel broke in two.

When the car finally came to a stop, it was upside down. Ed had covered his head with his only good arm, which now appeared to be broken. He had tiny cuts on his face, and a large bump swelled on his head. All he could think was "ouch." He scanned outside, and he could see feet of concerned or curious people approaching their destroyed mass of a car.

"Roy?" Asked Edward painfully. Ed turned his head to try and locate the Colonel. "Colonel? Are you alright?" He called, as a young woman grasped onto his leg. "What the…?" Ed was tugged from the car, and laid flat on his back. The setting sun gleamed orange over Central.

"There's another man in here!" A voice yelled, as the world began to grow blurry for Edward. "Oh, but he doesn't look too good." Another gasped. "Well let's salvage what we can from the crash." Said a gloomy voice. "Get them to the hospital on the double!" Ed felt himself being hoisted up, and he soon blacked out.

Roy and Ed arrived at the hospital's Emergency Room rather quickly, as Ed began to regain consciousness. Ed looked around and noticed that his left arm had been wrapped in a cast. A large number of wires were connected to him. He also felt a bandage surrounding his forehead. He tried to sit up, but pain and weakness over whelmed him, and he lay back down.

Roy on the other hand is still in the ER, but the doctors aren't making much progress; they were actually making none at all. Roy had a weak "beep" every now and then, but he soon flat lined. There was nothing more they could do for Roy Mustang, and the doctors and nurses slowly gave up.

Everything was blinding white light. Roy shielded his eyes, and squinted to get a clear picture of his surroundings. Roy was wearing all white, and all of his wounds were gone. He looked slowly across the room, and saw Riza standing across from him. She was also in the white attire, and she walked towards him.

Roy gasped, laughed, and cried all at the same time. Everything was perfect. He was finally with her. He reached for her, and grabbed her silky hands. They were warm and beautiful, and her luscious brown eyes consumed him. He wavy blonde hair bounced, and reflected the brightness around them.

She smiled softly, and held Roy's hand tightly. Riza and Roy walked together, and soon faded into the eternal light.

The End


	22. Author's Note

Author's Note on Cold Blood

First of all, I want to thank all of you guys that read my story. It was the longest on I ever wrote, and probably to the longest to get down into words. I had figured out where I wanted to go with until the very end of the story. I was stuck. My buddy Gate Alchemist, as she is called online, started throwing random endings out for me to process, and eventually, we came up with the car crash ending. I know a _lot _of people hate me for killing off Roy, but I thought it was necessary for the past events. Roy _did_ kill some people in revenge, and I still think that it would have been kind of tough for Edward to forgive him for that. It was still a sweet ending, right? Roy and Riza were finally together, and yes, for all you people who were wondering, Ed _does_ live. He just had a couple of scratches.

Thank you everyone! I always love getting reviews from my readers! Good or bad. That means I can always improve. I will probably write a lot more fanfics, mostly FMA ones though. I did write one Trigun, but I never finished it. I'm trying to find a writing style that suits me, and so far, I think action and adventure type things works well. I also write some funny things now and again. IHOP story was one of the most popular. I'll keep writing, but at the moment, no stories come to mind.

That's how it was when I started writing Cold Blood. At first, I was bored and I decided to write a fighting/action scene. It was just the first chapter, and it was just a boredom thing. I actually forgot about it…One day I was looking through my computers hard drive, and saw the nameless 1 chapter story. It just grew from there, and eventually became one of my best and favorite stories! (At least I think so.) Well, thanks again, and I'm that you read Cold Blood!

Quig Alchemist


End file.
